Episode 3: Enter Ninja Kyubimon
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: Then Shredder Myotismon's minion sends two Ninja Digimon Monsters to attack it is up to Takato and Rika to stop them. Can they do it and confess their feelings to each other?


**Digimon Tamers**

**A New Season**

**By GoldDragonNinja**

**Episode 3: Enter Ninja Kyubimon**

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH EPISODE 3 OF DIGIMON TAMERS A NEW SEASEON!**

**THIS EPISODE WILL ONLY HAVE TAKATO, RIKA, GUILMON, RENAMON, AND THE VILLAINS!**

**Also here are the clothes Takato and Rika will wear:**

**Takato: A Blue Short Sleeved Shirt, Blue Leather Pants, Blue Shoes and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened.**

**Rika: A Blue Tang Top with a Red Heart on it, Blue Leather Pants, Blue Leather Boots and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened.**

**Also here are the songs for this fic:**

**1 Kiss The Girl**

**2 Promise-Digimon Tamers Movie**

**HERE IS THE UPDATE ON THE TAMER'S AGES:**

**Takato Matsuki: 12**

**Rika Nonaka: 12**

**Henry Wong: 12**

**Jeri Katou: 12**

**Ryo Akiyama: 14**

**Suzie Wong: 7**

**Kazu Shioda: 12**

**Kenta Kitagawa: 12**

**Ai and Mako: 4**

**Selena Matsuki: 12**

**HERE ARE THE UPDATE OF THE DIGIMON TAMER'S DIGIVICES:**

**Takato Matsuki: Gold and White**

**Rika Nonaka: Blue and White**

**Henry Wong: Green and White**

**Jeri Katou: Yellow and White**

**Ryo Akiyama: White and Blue**

**Suzie Wong: Pink and White**

**Kazu Shioda: Brown and White**

**Kenta Kitagawa: Rose and White**

**Ai and Mako: Purple and White**

**Selena Matsuki: Red and White**

**ANYWAY HERE IS EPISODE 3:**

* * *

"Last time on Digimon." The Narrator said. "The evil villains unleashed the evil Black Ninja Leomon."

We see Black Ninja Leomon attacking the city.

"Meanwhile Takato was introducing his twin sister to his friends." The Narrator said.

We now see Takato with his sister.

"However unknown to them Zuzie was kidnapped." The Narrator said.

We now see Suzie kidnapped.

"Soon the Tamers came to the rescue abd battled Black Ninja Leomon and the Ninja Vilemon." The Narrator said.

We now see the huge battle and Lopmon freeing Suzie.

"Just then Guilmon digivolved into Ninja Growlmon and defeated Black Ninja Leomon." The Narrator said.

We now see Ninja Growlmon killing Black Ninja Leomon.

"With Ninja Growlmon on their side can the Tamers win?" The Narrator asked. "Find out of Digimon."

* * *

We go to Shredder Myotismon's lair and we see Shredder Myotismon pacing around his throne room.

Ninja Devimon and the Ninja Vilemon looked at their boss.

"Sir I think you should stop pacing aroung or you will make a hole in the floor." Ninja Devimon said.

Shredder Myotismon looked at Ninja Devimon.

"You be quiet." Shredder Myotismon said. "You failed me two times and the Tamers and their Digimon are drive me crazy. They beat us two times and I need a way to stop them."

Just then he hears a voice.

"Perhaps boss I can be of some use." A Voice said.

Everyone turned and sees a Digimon by the Door Way.

This Digimon looks like Treacheron.

This is Treacheronmon.

Shredder Myotismon smiled.

"Ah Treacheronmon I am glad you made it." Shredder Myotismon said. "So what do you have?"

Treacheronmon smiled.

"Well my lord I think was thinking we take on the two Tamers named Takato and Rika and their Digimon Guilmon and Renamon." Treacheronmon said.

Shredder Myotismon smiled.

"That is a good idea." Shredder Myotismon said. "So what two Monsters will ya chose?"

Treacheronmon smiled.

"NINJA SHARKMON BROTHERS APPEAR!" Treacheronmon shouted.

Soon two evil Ninja Digimon Monsters appear.

They look like the Shark Brothers from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy.

One is Green and is shaped like an Hammer Head Shark and has two green Katanas

The second one is Red and is also a Hammer Head Shark and He is armed with Two Red Sais.

"Green Ninja Sharkmon at your comand." Green Ninja Sharkmon said.

"Red Ninja Sharkmon at your comand." Red Ninja Sharkmon said.

"THE NINJA SHARKMON BROTHERS ARE READY TO BATTLE!" Red Ninja Sharkmon and Greern Ninja Sharkmon shouted together.

Shredder Myotismon smiled.

"Good now go and get rid if Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon." Shredder Myotismon said.

"RIGHT!" Treacheronmon, Red Ninja Sharkmon and Greern Ninja Sharkmon shouted together.

With that the three vanished.

Shredder Myotismon smiled.

"Yes soon those Tamers will be gone and I will finally rule BOTH WORLDS!" Shredder Myotismon shouted.

With that Shredder Myotismon laughed and we zoom out of the lair and we still hear Shredder Myotismon laughing.

* * *

We go to the human world and we see Takato and Guilmon walking to Rika's house.

Takato is wearing Blue Short Sleeved Shirt, Blue Leather Pants, Blue Shoes and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened.

Guilmon has a box of frogs and he was teaching them to sing.

You see ever since Guilmon came back to the human world he took singing lessons and became a great singer.

He also wanted to teach some animals to sing so he thought he teach some frogs to sing first.

Guilmon smiled and looked at his five frogs.

"You five are going to be great singers." Guilmon said.

Takato laughed.

"Oh Guilmon those frogs will never sing." Takato said.

Guilmon looked at Takato.

"Oh yeah well I taught them a song." Guilmon said. "You want to hear?"

Guilmon sighted.

"Sure." Takato said. "No Guilmon I just want to think."

Guilmon is confused.

"About what?" Guilmon asked.

"Rika." Takato said.

Now Guilmon stoped walking and he and his five frogs looked at Takato.

"What about her Takatomon?" Guilmon said.

"Well Guilmon I think Rika is the one for me." Takato said. "Plus her voice is beautyful as well and her singing voice is beautyful as well."

Guilmon smiled.

"Well Takatomon it seems you should confess your feelings to Rikamon." Guilmon said. "After all you two will make a great couple."

Takato looked at Guilmon and smiled.

"Your right." Takato said. "And hey she is beautiful."

Guilmon and the frogs looked at each other and Giolmon smiled.

"Well Takatomon lets get going to Rikamon's house and you can tell her your feelings." Guilmon said.

Takato smiled.

"Yeah lets." Takato said.

With that the two kept going to Rika's house.

* * *

We go to Rika's house and we go to Rika's room and we see Rika looking at herself in the mirror.

Rika is wearing a Blue Tang Top with a Red Heart on it, Blue Leather Pants, Blue Leather Boots and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened.

On the back of Rika's jean jacket were three Disney Princesses.

The three Disney Princesses are 1: Snow White, 2: Belle and 3: Princess Jasmine.

Rika smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well Renamon how do I look?" Rika asked.

Renamon appeared and she looked at Rika.

"Rika why are you asking me when you don;t usally care about the way you look?" Renamon asked.

Rika sighed.

'Renamon I plan on telling Takato how I feel." Rika said. "Hopefully it won;t happen like Ryo."

You see Rika and Ryo dated before Rika relized her feelings for Takato and Ryo fell for another girl and they broke up.

Renamon smiled.

"Well Rika Maybe you and Takato will get together." Renamon said. "Who knows?"

With that Renamon vanished.

Rika sighed and she looked at the picture of her and Takato at the beach.

This was taken when Takato and Rika were at his cousin Kai's house.

Rika smiled but she shook her head.

"Oh who am I kidding." Rika said.

She then walks outside and to the water at her house and she looks in the water as the birds are watching.

"You think I may learn." Rika said.

She goes to the water of her house and she smiled at the lake.

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and Rika looked back and saw Takato.

"Hey Rika." Takato said.

'AHHHH!' Rika screamed and walked back.

However she does not see she is at the edge of the water and she falls backwards and grabs Takato.

"WHOA!" Takato and Rika screamed and fell in the water getting their clothes and jean jackets wet.

We now see Takato and Rika poping out of the water and they looked at each other.

"TAKATO!" Rika shouted.

Takato laughed.

"Sorry Rika." Takato said.

Rika just sighed.

Unknown to them the birds saw this and shook their head.

"Man they need all the luck they can get." One bird said.

"Yep." The others said.

With that they flew away.

* * *

We go to the woods and to a mysterious cabin and we see Treacheronmon, Red Ninja Sharkmon and Green Ninja Sharkmon there.

"So boss when will we attack?" Red Ninja Sharkmon asked.

"Soon Red Ninja Sharkmon." Treacheronmon said. "First we must train then we will attack."

"But boss those Tamers may be gone by the time we will stop training." Green Ninja Sharkmon said.

Treacheronmon looked at his two minions.

"Then go and spy on them." Treacheronmon said. "And keep hidden."

"YES BOSS!" Red Ninja Sharkmon and Greern Ninja Sharkmon shouted together.

With that Red Ninja Sharkmon and Greern Ninja Sharkmon vanished.

Treacheronmon smiled.

"Yes soon the plan will work and I will not fail." Treacheronmon said.

Soon he laughed and we zoom out of the cabin and still hear the laughter.

* * *

We go back to Rika's house and we see Takato and Rika on the porch and with towles over their wet clothes and Denim jackets.

Takato sighed and looked at Rika.

"Rika I am sorry I made us fall in the water." Takato said. 'I did not mean to scare you."

Rika looked at Takato and sighed.

"I know Takato and I forgive you." Rika said. "Still I hate when people sneak up on me like that."

Takato smiled.

"Well you have to admit it was funny when we fell in the water." Takato said.

Rika looked at Takato.

"Yeah I guess it was." Rika said and smiled.

The two relized what happened and blushed.

Unknown to them Guilmon and Renamon along with the frogs and birds were watching.

"Oh come on just kiss Rika and become a couple." Renamon said.

Guilmon and his frogs sighed.

"Man this is taking forever." One frog said.

"I know." The second frog said.

"The need to confess their feelings or I will rip my feathers out." A bird said. "And I will."

Guilmon smiled.

"Well everyone you need not to worry because I have a plan." Guilmon said.

Everyone looked at Guilmon.

'Ok we set Takato and Rika up on a nice lunch in the park and then we set them up on a nice boat ride on the lake and I will be singing a lovely song and then they kiss and they are a couple." Guilmon said.

Everyone is shocked.

(AN: Heck even me and I am typing this episode fic)

Renamon smiled.

"Well Guilmon if that plan works lets do it." Renamon said.

"RIGHT!" Guilmon, Frogs and Birds said.

With that they left.

* * *

We go to the Park and near the lake and we see Takato and Rika walking there.

Rika finally forgave Takato for knocking her in the water at her house and they desided to go for a walk in the park.

The two were nervice because the two are alone in the park with out their Digimons.

Takato looked at Rika and Rika looked at Takato.

"So Rika this is a beautyful day huh?" Takato asked.

"Yeah and a nice day for a walk in the park." Rika said.

The two smiled.

"Rika seeeing is that we are alone there is something I want to tell you." Takato said.

Rika blushed and looked at Takato.

"Yes Takato?" Rika asked.

However before Takato can say something he looked and saw a picnic all set up.

'Who set up that picnic?" Takato asked.

Rika is confused and looks and sees the picnic as well.

"No idea." Rika said and sees a note. "But there is a note saying that it is for us."

The two looked at the picnic and agreed that the picnic looked good.

There was fried chicken, pizza, cake, pies, fruits, mac and cheese, cheese burgers, fries, chinese food, and ice tea for drinks.

Takato looked at Rika.

"Well it is lunch time." Takato said. 'So lets dig in."

Rika smiled and looked at Takato.

"Lets." Rika said.

Soon the two sat and had a big lunch.

Meanwhile unknown to them Guilmon and Renamon were watching.

"Yes phase one is complete." Guilmon said.

Renamon looked at Guilmon.

"This plan better work Guilmon or they will never become a couple." Renamon said.

Guilmon smiled.

"Relax Renamon they will and all will be great." Guilmon said. "Nothing to worry about."

However unknown to them the Ninja Sharkmon Brothers are in the water and they are watching this.

"So bro when do we attack?" Green Ninja Sharkmon asked.

"When they get on the boat and we will knock them in the water." Red Ninja Sharkmon said.

With that the two went back into the water.

A hour later after the two hmans finished their lunch Takato and Rika rested on the blanket and are sleeping on the blanket and next to each other.

Soon Takato woke up and he sees Rika sleeping peacefuly and smiled.

'Man Rika is beautyful when she is sleeping.' Takato thought. 'How am I ever going to confess my feelings to her? Plus she singes great.'

Flashback to Rika and Takato and Renamon on Locomon and Rika is Singing.

Promise

Rika: **Every morning every night**

**You watch over me like the sun in the sky**

**Every morning and every night**

**Will you promise you'll be my guardian light?**

**Promise that we'll stay for the sunset**

**And when the moon shines through the darkness**

**We can find the path that leads us home**

**And on the way you'll maybe sing me a song**

**Promise that you always will be there**

**Hold my hand if ever**

**I'm real scared**

**Help me stand up tall if**

**I fall down Make me laugh away all my bluest days**

**How could you promise you always would be there?**

**Why'd you have to go away somewhere?**

**Every morning into every night**

**Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?**

**Am I all alone or standing in your light?**

**I wish that I could maybe sing you a song tonight**

**You promised me we'd stay for the sunset…**

The song ended and Rika walked away.

End Flashback.

Takato smiled and he looked and saw a boat on the lake and went to wake Rika up.

"Rika wake up." Takato said and shook Rika bu her jean jacket sleeve.

Rika woke up and looked at Takato.

"What is it Goggel Head?" Rika asked.

"There is a boat on the lake and I saw a sighn and said free boat ride and I figured maybe we can go on the boat." Takato said.

Rika smiled.

"I love to." Rika said.

Soon the two went on the boat and Takato rowed the boat away.

On land Guilmon and Renamon smiled.

"Phase two complete." Guilmon said. "Now for final phase."

Renamon is confused.

'What is that?" She asked.

"A song." Guilmon said and l;ooked at the frogs and birds. "Ok you guys ready?"

"READY!" The birds and frogs said and got into their places.

Guilmon smiled.

"Now lets get this song started." Guilmon said.

Soon the song started.

Guilmon: **_Percussion Strings Winds Words_**

**_There you see her _**

**_Sitting there across the way _**

**_She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her _**

**_And you don't know why _**

**_But you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl_**

_On the boat Takato and Rika looked at each other and blushed._

_Takato looked worried._

_'Come on Takato tell Rika you love her.' Takato thought. 'She is the most beautyful giel you know next to your sister, Jeri and your female cousins."_

_Rika looked worried_

_'Come on Rika what is wrong with you?' Rika thought. 'Takato is the one for you. Cant you see that?"_

_Guilmon and Renamon looked at each other and siled._

_Guilmon: __**Yes, you want her **_

**_Look at her, you know you do _**

**_Possible she want you too _**

**_There is one way to ask her _**

**_It don't take a word _**

**_Not a single word _**

**_Go on and kiss the girl _**

**_(sing with me, now.)_**

_Soon the frogs appeared on the ors but Takato and Rika did not notice._

_Guilmon and Frogs: __**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

**_My, oh, my! _**

**_Look like the boy too shy _**

**_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_**

_Takato looked at Rika._

_"Um Rika?" Takato asked._

_Rika looked at Takato._

_"Yes Takato?" Rika asked._

_Frogs, Birds and Guilmon: __**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

**_Ain't that sad? _**

**_Ain't it a shame? _**

**_Too bad _**

**_He gonna miss the girl_**

_"There is something I wanted to tell you." Takato said._

_"Same here Takato." Rika said._

_Takato blushed._

_'Ok you first." Takato said._

Guilmon: **Now's your moment**

**Floating in the blue lagoon**

**Boy, you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**(Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya)**

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until ya kiss the girl**

_"Well you remembered when we were on Locomon and I fell off and you saved me right?" Rika asked._

_"Yeah." Takato said._

_"Well after that day and at the party I started to you know fall in love." Rika said._

_Takato froened thinking she still loved Ryo._

_Rika smiled at Tacato._

_"And it is you Takato." Rika said._

_Now Takato is surprised._

_Guilmon, Frogs, Birds and Fish: __**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

**_Don't be scared (sha-la-la-la-la-la) _**

**_You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl _**

**_(whoa, whoa)_**

_"Really?" Takato asked._

_"Yes Takato.' Rika said. "And what I am trying to say is that well I love you."_

_Guilmon, Frogs, Birds and Fish: __**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

**_Don't stop now _**

**_\Don't try to hide it how Y_**

**_ou wanna kiss the girl _**

**_(whoa, whoa)_**

_Takato smiled._

_"Rika I love you as well and I always had." Takato said._

_Rika is shocked._

_Guilmon and Renamon smiled knowing that their human friends confessed their feelings._

_Guilmon, Frogs, Birds and Fish: __**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

**_Float along_**

**_And listen to the song_**

**_(WA WA WA WA LAAAA!)_**

**_Song say kiss the girl _**

**_(whoa, whoa)_**

_Soon Takato and Rika leaned to each other._

_Guilmon and Renamon as well as the fishes, frogs and birds were nervice._

_Guilmon, Frogs, Birds and Fish: __**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

**_Music play _**

**_So what the music say _**

**_You gotta kiss the girl_**

_Soon Takato and Rika kissed each other on the lips._

_Guilmon: __**Kiss the girl**_

_The song ended and Takato and Rika are still kissing._

Everyone cheered.

"YES MY PLAN WORKED AND TAKATOMON AND RIKAMON ARE KISSING!' Guilmon said.

However the boat Takato and Rika are on started shaking and it knocked the new couple into the_ water getting them and their clothes and denim jackets wet._

_"AHHHH!" Takato and Rika screamed as they fell in the water getting their and their clothes and denim jackets wet and their denim jacket's flew open as they fell in the water._

_Guilmon and Renamon are shocked._

_In Shredder Myotismon's lair Shredder Myotismon smiled._

_"HA THOSE HUMANS MAY HAVE BECAME A COUPLE BUT I WILL KILL THEM!' Shredder Myotismon said._

_Soon he laughs and we zoom out of the lair and still hear Shredder Myotismon laughter._

* * *

We go back to the human world and we see Takato and Rika poping out if the water and looking at each other.

"Ok what was that?" Takato asked to his new girlfriend.

"I have no idea." Rika said to her new boyfriend.

Just then they heard laughter.

The new wet couple turned and saw Treacheronmon with ninja digimons that look like Ninjamons but they are black and are wearing goggals over their eyes.

"We well looks like we have a wet couple on our hands." Treacheronmon said.

Takato and Rika are shocked.

"Ok who are you?" Takato asked.

"I am Treacheronmon and these ninja foot minions that are behind me are Foot Ninjamon." Treacheronmon said.

Takato and Rika took their digivices out and scanned the evil Ninja Digimons.

(AN: Good thing thare are water proof and the cards are in water proof seals)

Treacheronmon appeared on Takato's Digivice.

"Whoa Treacheronmon Sea Ninja Champion Level Virus Digimon. He is very skilled with his sword." Takato said. "Hia attacks are 1 Ninja Water Blast, 2 Ninja Aqua Blade, 3 Ninja Ice Blade and 4 Ninja Ice Blast."

The Foot Ninjamon appeared on Rika's Digivice.

"Oh man Foot Ninjamon." Rika said. "Ninja Champoion Virus Digimon. They are very skilled and their attacks are 1 Ninja Flame Blade, 2 Ninja Aqua Blade, 3 Ninja Ice Blade and 4 Free Rope."

Soon Red Ninja Sharkmon and Greern Ninja Sharkmon appeared out of the water.

"HA HA HA!" Red Ninja Sharkmon and Greern Ninja Sharkmon laughed.

"How did you like that dip in the water?" Red Ninja Sharkmon said.

"Hope you enjoyed it." Green Ninja Sharkmon said.

Now Red Ninja Sharkmon appeared on Takato's Digivice.

"Oh man Red Ninja Sharkmon." Takato said. "Ninja Shark Champion Level Data Digimon. A swift swimmer and his attacks are: 1 Land Shark, 2 Ninja Shark Slash and 3 Ninja Shark Shuriken."

Soon Green Ninja Sharkmon appeared on Rika's Digivice.

"That's Greern Ninja Sharkmon." Rika said. "Ninja Shark Champion Level Data Digimon. A swift swimmer and his attacks are: 1 Land Shark, 2 Ninja Shark Slash and 3 Ninja Shark Shuriken."

Now the new couple are shocked.

"Oh man this is bad." Takato said.

"I know." Rika said.

Just then Guilmon and Renamon appeared.

"No worry Takatomon and Rikamon we will take care of this." Guilmon said.

"Yeah." Renamon said. 'Also congrats on becoming a couple."

Takato and Rika looked at each other shocked.

"How did they know?" Takato asked.

"I bet they did this." Rika said.

Guilmon smiled.

'Oh we did." Guilmon said.

The wet couple laughed.

"Thanks Guilmon." Takato said.

"Yeah." Rika said and swam to to new boyfriend. "Now get those Digimons."

Renamon and Guilmon smiled.

"RIGHT!" They shouted.

"FOOT NINJAMON, RED NINJA SHARKMON, GREEN NINJA SHARKMON ATTACK!" Treacheronmon ordered.

"RIGHT!" The evil Ninja Digimon shouted.

Soon Red Ninja Sharkmon and some Foot Ninjamon attacked Guilmon while Green Ninja Sharkmon and some Foot Ninjamon attacked Renamon.

Guilmon punched and kicked some Foot Ninjamon and they fell on the ground and vanished.

Renamon also punched and kicked some Foot Ninjamon and they fell on the ground and vanished.

Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon are shocked.

""YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon said. "LAND SHARK!"

Soon Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon summoned a gigantic shark out of the ground and they rode on it and they rammed into Guilmon and Renamon.

"AHHHHH!" Guilmon and Renamon shouted.

Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon smiled.

"NINJA SHARK SLASH!" Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon shouted.

Soon enerhu slashes sliced Guilmon and Renamon.

"AHHHHH!" Guilmon and Renamon shouted.

Takato and Rika are shocked.

"This is bad." Takato said.

"I know." Rika said and started to cry. "We need to do something.

Takato sees his girlfriend crying and swims to her.

"Don't worry Rika we will win." Takato said.

Rika looked at Takato and smiled.

"Thanks Takato." Rika said.

The wet couple hugged.

Just then Takato and Rika's Digivices glowed and Guilmon and Renamon glowed.

Takato and Rika see this and smiled.

"Looks like they are going to Digivolve." Takato said.

"I agree." Rika said.

Just then a Blue card appeared in Takato and Rika's wet hands and they smiled.

Soon we see the Blue Card spinning and we see Takato's face smiling.

Soon he does some moves and swipes the Blue Card.

"Digi-Modify!" Takato shouted and looked at the card. "Ninja Digivolution activate."

"Ninja Digivolution." A Female voice said.

Soon Takato's Gold Digivice glows and we see some rings coming out.

Now we see Guilmon in a Red Ninja Village.

"Guilmon Ninja Digivolve to." Guilmon said.

Soon Guilmon grows big, his claws extand, He grows wings that look like Ex Veemon's Wings, a red Ninja suit appears, Ninja Stars appear in his ninja outfit, and two dragon headed Ninja Katanas appear in the new Digimon's hands.

"NINJA GROWLMON!" Ninja Growlmon said.

Now we see the Blue Card spinning and we see Rika's face smiling.

Soon she does some moves and swipes the Blue Card.

"Digi-Modify!" Rika shouted and looked at the card. "Ninja Digivolution activate."

"Ninja Digivolution." A Female voice said.

Soon Rika's Blue Digivice glows and we see some rings coming out.

Now we see Renamon in a Yellow Ninja Village.

"Renamon Ninja Digivolve to." Renamon said.

Soon a Ninja outfit that looks like the Yellow Wind Ranger's Ninja Form and Nine Tales appeared on the bottom. Renamon's head is covered with a helmet leaving the ears out and a fox head appeared on the torso. Soon a Ninja Sword appeared on her back and a Hammer with a Fox Head appeared in her hands.

Soon the new Ninja Digimon swings her hammer and strikes a pose.

"NINJA KYUBIMON!" The new Digimon shouted.

Now Rika is shocked and scanned the new Digimon.

"Oh man Ninja Kyubimon." Rika said. "A Fox Ninja Champion Data Digimon. Very fast and strong. Her attacks are 1Ninja Fox Hammer, 2 Ninja Fox Slash and 3 Ninja Fox Tail Inferno."

Treacheronmon is shocked.

"Whoa I did not see that coming." Treacheronmon said.

Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon are shocked.

"This is bad." Red Ninja Sharkmon said.

"I agree." Green Ninja Sharkmon said. "But lets get them."

"Right." Red Ninja Sharkmon said.

"SHARK SHURIKEN!" Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon shouted.

Soon Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon threw sand-dollar shaped shurikens at the two Ninja Champion Digimons.

However Ninja Growlmon and Ninja Kyubimon dodged them.

"Lets finish this." Ninja Growlmon said and took his sword. "Ninja Dragon Slash!"

The attacked slashed Red Ninja Sharkmon.

"AHHHHH!" Red Ninja Sharkmon screamed and exploded into data and Ninja Growlmon took the data.

Soon Ninja Kyubimon took her Hammer.

"NINJA FOX HAMMER!" Ninja Kyubimon shouted and striked Green Ninja Sharkmon.

"AHHHHH!" Green Ninja Sharkmon screamed and exploded into data and Ninja Kyubimon took the data.

Takato and Rika smiled.

"OH YAH WE WON!" The wet couple said.

Now Treacheronmon is shocked.

"I am out of here." Treacheronmon said and vanished.

Takato and Rika smiled.

"That will take him." They said.

Meanwhile back in Shredder Myotismon's lair Shredder Myotismon is shocked.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted. "THOSE TAMERS DEFEATED ME AGAIN AND GAINED A NEW NINJA CHAMPION DIGIMON!"

He then hit his fist on his throne.

"Those Tamers will be mine and I will rule the world." Shredder Myotismon said.

Soon he laughs again and we zoom out and still hear the laughter of Shredder Myotismon.

* * *

We go back to the human world and we see Takato and Rika still in the water and looking at each other.

"So Rika how long did you have feelings for me?" Takato asked.

Rika smiled.

'After you saved me from Locomon and threw me that party." Rika said. "And after the whole Deva thing."

Takato smiled.

"Yeah well I am just happy we became a couple." Takato said.

Rika smiled.

"Yeah." Rika said. "So Takato how about we get out of the water and..."

However before Rika can finish a splash came to her.

"AHHHH!" Rika screamed.

Rika looked at Takato who is laughing.

"TAKATO!" Rika screamed.

Tajato laughed.

"Sorry Rika but hey I bet you can;t catch me." Takato said and swam off.

Rika smiled.

"Oh I am going to get you Takato." Rika said and also swam off.

Soon the new couple swam off trying to catch each other.

Ninja Growlmon and Ninja Kyubimon smiled.

"Ah Love." They said.

Soon the To Be Continued appeared.

"Wow looks like Takato and Rika finally became a couple." The Narrator said. "I wonder how long it will last? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters."

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**HERE IS THE UPDATED JACKETS AND VESTS THE TAMERS HAVE:**

**Takato's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Rika's Jackets and Vest:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**Henry's Jackets and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Jeri's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Kazu's Jean Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Kenta's Jacket and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Suzie's Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**Ryo's Jacket and Vests:**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Ai and Mako's Jacket and Vest:**

**Ai:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**Mako's:**

**Red Jean Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**Selena:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Jean Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**EPISODE 4 WILL BE UP SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**JJB88 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
